1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dual track for a farm implement, and, more particularly, to two sets of paired tracks, each set being pivotable relative to a shared pivot axis. Each set of tracks is coupled to a support beam which is pivotable about a pivot axis approximately orthogonal to the shared track pivot axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile farm implements may generally include wheels or a track assembly to support the frame and allow a towing implement to move the farm implement. The farm implements are used in fields in which the terrain may be uneven. If the track assembly is not able to follow the contours of the terrain, it may cause stress on assembly, which may cause failure or increased wear. The farm implements are also required to closely follow the path of a towing vehicle to avoid moving off the path and damaging crops. Therefore, it is desirable to have a track assembly for a farm implement that can adapt to the unevenness of the terrain and closely follow path of the towing vehicle.